The facial skin is typically subjected to a variety of harmful pulling and pushing forces during a normal night of sleep. Over the years, the pressures and forces exerted on the facial skin can cause the facial skin to become wrinkled or form sag spots, such as below the eyes. It would of course be a benefit to a great many individuals to have a shield device that would minimize the pushing and pulling forces exerted on the facial skin during a normal sleep period so as to reduce their aging effects.
Because many individuals must place a compress, hot or cold, on a facial skin surface after having undergone a facial or oral surgery, it would be further benefit to have a shield device that was adapted to hold such compresses in place while the individual sleeps.